User talk:Dazra/buildarchive/Build:W/Rt Resilient Tank
/Archive1 __TOC__ Rate-a-build Please test and vote on builds|new builds]] Tested: #Eudas 01:08, 17 August 2006 (CDT) #Ashzero 21:47, 17 August 2006 (CDT) #Korbinn 22:21, 1 September 2006 (CDT) #Thinks its time to move it to the Tested page. -- Cwingnam2000 16:20, 3 September 2006 (CDT) Unfavoured: #LMAO I tried this(had a feeling it wouldn't work) and I had NO energy. If you want to be a rit MAKE ONE. :Ever used a Zealous Weapon before? Watch the difference.-X H K Revote Let's go over this build again. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 02:37, 26 July 2006 (CDT) Well, I recently setup this build as the author says. And it works fine, with Gladiator armour I didn't see energy as that as much of an issue. Obviously, the optional slot is always Res Signet - no doubt about that. If your in places like Allance Battles, Fort Aspenwood etc. Where res signet isn't usually used, you could put Endure pain in there - helping a lot in those tight situations. Personally, I think this build has a lot of potential - I don't see why this build isn't already in the tested area. But that can't happen until we have more comments about this build. Dark Divinor 04:25, 11 August 2006 (CDT) I think there are four positive comments now: Me (Ashzero), Eudas, Dark Divinor, and Honorable Sarah seemed ok with it. This is the first and only W/Rt build on Guildwiki, we need one. Mark it as Vetted!! Ashzero 13:04, 12 August 2006 (CDT) :I resent that... — Skuld 06:25, 2 September 2006 (CDT) ::If the shoe fits... :) --Eudas 06:17, 21 September 2006 (CDT) :It is true that this is the only W/Rt build, but i don't think that is a good reason to vote for it. --Cwingnam2000 22:45, 29 August 2006 (CDT) ::Certainly, one should not vote for a build simply because there are no others of that class; however, I urge you to test this build; it works quite well, and I'm sure that you will find that it is worth voting for. --Eudas 02:54, 31 August 2006 (CDT) :::Actually, i know this build will work as i was or used to be a Resilient Tank -- Cwingnam2000 22:25, 1 September 2006 (CDT) Good build. Being a fan of the W/Rt combination, it's great to see a build here. Some altenatives I would add are, a sword version with Sever Artery, Gash and Dragon Slash, and also Vengeful Weapon for the optional slot. Mana would be tight, but it's great dmg mitigation. --Korbinn 22:21, 1 September 2006 (CDT) Discussion So... it's just a warrior that uses 2 ritualist skills to heal with? Where's the build? What am I missing? Tarinoc 02:19, 20 September 2006 (CDT) :Some builds use clever and/or insightful tricks. Some builds are more straightforward. --Eudas 06:16, 21 September 2006 (CDT) Weapon of Warding Weapon of Warding. Did this use to not be under Restoration? Whatever the case, this is a much better choice than Resilient Weapon I think. Tarinoc 17:01, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :It depends highly on the situation. If I know there'll be plenty of hexes / conditions then I take resilient weapon (lasts longer, gives more healing and bonus armour), but if not then I take WoW (sorry) as it will always give some healing. RossMM 18:27, 23 September 2006 (CDT)